


Will You--?

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Day 9, F/F, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: InktoberDay 9: SwingSasha and Bayley return to the site of their childhood swings on a trip home for Thanksgiving.





	Will You--?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super cute Bayasha fic!

Bayley huffs out a breath, watches as it rises in the air. She remembers when she first moved to Boston, hating the New England winters and refusing to go to school if there was any snow on the ground. She remembers meeting Sasha on the playground and fighting off all the bullies and going to the park in between their houses.

“Look, Bay,” Sasha gets her attention, sounding like a kid let loose in a candy store. “Our swings.”

The brunette looks up and smiles. There, in the back of the play area, is the swingset they used to play on all the time. It’s rusted and one of the swings is hanging from only one chain, but it’s still standing. Sasha broke her arm here; they had their first kiss here; Bayley tripped over her own words here and asked Sasha out on the first date of many.

“You want a go?” Bayley asks as she walks over. She grabs the chains with her hands and rattles them. They’re cold against her skin, making her shiver in her heavy sweater. It’s the middle of fall, closer to winter than she’d like, but they’re here for Thanksgiving and Sasha wanted to visit their old haunts.

Sasha chuckles, pulling her beanie-- actually, Bayley’s college beanie-- over her ears and she sits down in front of the brunette. “Don’t make me break my arm again.”

Bayley scoffs. “I’m gonna start you off, but I’m not gonna push you.” She kicks one of Sasha’s legs lightly. “They touch the ground now.”

“Fuck you.”

Bayley pushes Sasha and steps back, crossing her arms as she watches her girlfriend go higher and higher, like she’s flying.

Sasha’s laughter echoes through the park and Bayley takes out her phone, snapping pictures. There’s tiny flurries of snow in the air whip around her head, blowing her hair behind her. It snap at her jacket and scarf.

She steps around Sasha to stand in front of her, out of the way of the other brunette’s pumping legs.

After a few minutes, Sasha shouts, “I’m gonna jump!”

“Please don’t. Your mom will get so mad at me if you break something again.”

“I’ll be fine, Bay. Stop being such a worrywart.” Sasha waits until she’s at the top of the arch; Bayley watches as her muscles bunch before she’s flying through the air, legs ready to land. She stumbles and falls to the ground and Bayley’s heart is in her throat.

She rushes over to Sasha, putting her hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “Sash, are you--?” She freezes when Sasha looks up at her, tears in her eyes. “Oh, shit, Sasha. Did you break something?”

Sasha shakes her head and her lips curl up into a smile as she rearranges herself into a kneeling position, almost as if she’s ready to get up. But she doesn’t.

Bayley’s brows furrow and she stares at her girlfriend. Sasha’s not looking at her, but at the ground. There’s something clutched in her hand.

“Sash?”

The woman finally looks up at her and holds out her hand. There’s a box in her hand, a glistening ring with tiny gemstones and a rose pattern with a diamond in the middle.

Bayley falls to the ground in front of Sasha and watches as the other woman swallows a few times, opens her mouth, unable to say anything. She can’t either, doesn’t want to ruin this moment. Both of them just kneel there on the ground, snow falling around them, leaving little flakes on Sasha’s beanie and in Bayley’s hair.

“Will you--?” Sasha asks, her voice thick with emotion.

“Yes! A thousand times yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought. I'm honestly loving these short little fics.
> 
> Tomorrow: Pattern


End file.
